


You Give Me An Oral Fixation

by SushiOwl



Series: Pigments and Pentacles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I want more piercings."</p>
<p>"Oh? And where would these piercings be?"</p>
<p>"Guess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me An Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/gifts), [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты Предоставляешь Мне Оральную Фиксацию](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497720) by [Ms_Whiskas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas)



> Please read [Magic Needle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3311705/chapters/7235186) for context.

  
  


“So I want more piercings,” Stiles said, and Peter lifted his head to find him standing close and looking eager. 

“Oh?” Peter asked, setting down his pencil and turning away from the leg piece he was working on. His eyes were starting to cross from the geometric design anyway, so a distraction was probably for the best. They’d been working separately at the shop for hours now. “Where would these piercings be?”

The corner of Stiles’s lips quirked up, and he stepped closer, causing Peter’s legs to part so he could step between them. “Guess,” he said, taking Peter’s hands and setting them on his waist. 

“Hmm.” Peter licked his lips, before he pulled Stiles closer. “Let’s see. Maybe here?” He pressed his lips to the lobe of Stiles’s ear. “Or perhaps here?” He nipped the cartilage, and Stiles shivered.

“Not quite,” Stiles said, his fingers dragging up Peter’s arms to grip the backs of his shoulders. “Keep trying.”

“So many choices,” Peter purred as he lifted his hand to the back of Stiles’s head, pulling him down a bit. “How about here?” He caressed Stiles’s eyebrow with his lips. “Here?” He left a little peck against the side of his nose. “Or here?” He caught Stiles’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulled, causing him to groan. 

When his lip was released, Stiles sucked it into his mouth before letting it go. It looked plump and spit slick, sinful as he grinned. “Almost. Lower,” he said, voice a bit husky.

Peter just gripped his crotch, causing him to jump in response, which made Peter smile.

“Not-not that low,” Stiles gasped, fingers digging into Peter’s shoulders. 

“Navel or nipples?” Peter asked and he massaged Stiles’s soft dick through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Nipples,” Stiles mewed, dropping his forehead on Peter’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I’m brave enough for a ring through my penis. Yet.” 

“Mm,” was Peter’s opinion as he nuzzled Stiles’s neck with his nose, before he dragged his mouth across it, smearing his scent against his skin. Peter had been having many a primal urge since he’d gotten his wolf back, and he was happy to indulge. 

“Alright, then take off your shirt,” he said, pulling his hand away from Stiles’s dick and feeling an itsy bit smug at the way Stiles’s hips rocked forward before he controlled himself. 

Stepping back, Stiles pulled his shirt over his head with a flourish and tossed it toward his desk, where it flopped over his stuff. “Where do you want me?” he asked.

Peter grinned perfectly wolfish at him. Where didn’t he want him?

“On the table, lie down,” Peter told him, going to grab the supplies. “Both of your nipples, right?” he asked as he grabbed the needles and a pair of barbells. 

“Go big or go home,” Stiles replied, and Peter snorted. 

“How much reading did you do about this?” he asked as he laid the supplied out on the table and looked at Stiles. 

“All of it,” Stiles told him firmly.

“Ah,” Peter replied, going to go wash his hands. “So you know how long they take to heal?” 

“Like four months, but that’s okay. It’s not exactly a spot I play with when I fidget, so I should be able to leave them alone.” 

Peter was pretty sure Stiles’s shirts rubbing over the piercings would be agitation enough. He dried off his hands and grabbed a pair of his purple latex gloves. He looked at Stiles’s chest and found his nipples already standing at attention, which pulled a smile across his lips.

"Excited?" he asked, before he tweaked one of those nubs.

"Can you blame me?" Stiles asked with a huff. "Being around you gives me belonephilia."

Peter snorted. "A fetish for needles?"

"Sharp objects and puncturing," Stiles told him. "Not seriously. But my behavior now is a complete 180° from the rest of my life." He lifted his arms up and folded them under his head like he was lounging.

Peter managed not to roll his eyes. "Arms down, don't stretch your chest. You’ll end up with piercings at angles."

"Oh," Stiles said, flushing a little as he put his arms down by his sides, causing his somewhat toned pecs to relax.

Peter rubbed Stiles’s nipples down with alcohol swabs, before he marked them with his purple pen. He grabbed a clamp and a needle and told Stiles to breathe in then out.

"Hooooly fuuuuck!" Stiles cried as the needle went through his nipple, and he added a little squeak to the end. "That..." He looked down at his slightly bleeding nipple. "That was a lot more painful than I thought it was going to be."

"Still want both?" Peter asked, watching a droplet of blood slowly slide down Stiles creamy skin. He wanted to lap it up, but he refrained for many reasons. 

"Yeah," Stiles said with a rapid nod. "Halfway there. Might as well, right?" He curled his fingers around the edge of the table.

Peter picked up the second needle. There wasn't really a gentle way to stab something through flesh, but Peter liked to think he did it as quickly as possible, limiting the pain for a few seconds. 

Stiles whined as he pierced the other nipple, putting his head back. "I'm starting to reconsider certain choices," he said. "And I no longer think needles are sexy. I am cured."

Snorting in amusement, Peter quickly replaced the needles with the barbells and wiped the blood away. "You're done," he said, disposing of the needles and gloves and moving back.

Stiles sat up, and Peter got a good look at his chest. Oh yes, he was going to attack those with his lips, teeth and tongue once they were healed. His gaze dropped to Stiles’s butt as he moved over to the mirror to get a good look. He liked being able to appreciate Stiles’s body without having to steal glances.

"Oh yeah," Stiles said, turning this way and that. "Definitely worth the pain."

"Glad to hear it," Peter said, eyelids drooping a little as his gaze went up Stiles’s narrow back, following his spine, and stopped at his broad shoulders. Once again, Peter fantasized about covering that space in ink. Maybe anatomical correct wings or Van Gogh’s Starry Night. Or he’d just play connect the dots with those moles and make a set of simple constellations. 

Stiles turned away from the mirror, and Peter watched him go over to his desk and grab his shirt. But then he paused and looked down at his chest. “Wait,” he said, setting the shirt to the side and grabbing one of the books to flip through. He mumbled in a language Peter didn’t know, before he set the book down again. 

“Okay!” Stiles said, whirling about and grinning. “I’m going to try something.”

“Okay,” Peter replied, before he narrowed his eyes. “Is this going to end in blood? Should I get the first aid kit?” 

Stiles seemed to think about it, which was worrying. “Perhaps,” he said slowly, and Peter got up to march over to where the kit was. He hoped he wasn’t going to need a mop for this.

Peter held the kit and nodded to Stiles, more or less ready for whatever mayhem was about to happen. Stiles grinned at him, before he closed his eyes and held up his hands, palms facing the ceiling. He muttered softly in that same magically tinged language, before his fingertips started to glow a soft white. With a deep breath, Stiles pressed the glowing digits to his swollen nipples.

“Ooooow,” Stiles whined a few octaves higher than he probably meant to. “That really stings!” He hopped in place a bit, heartbeat ratcheting up high. Then he let out a sigh, going still and gently rubbing his nipples. When the glowing subsided, he looked down. He pulled his fingers away, before he grinned. “Oh holy shit, it worked.”

Peter tilted his head, before he blinked as Stiles hurried over to him. “Look!” he said, grabbing Peter’s hand and setting the tips of his fingers against one of his nipples. “I healed them!”

Peter pressed the pads of his fingers against the fresh piercing. There was no blood, no swelling. It felt like it was years old, not minutes. “No discomfort?” he asked, before he tested the other nipple as well. It was in the same state.

“None,” Stiles replied, grinning like he was extraordinarily proud of himself, which was definitely his right. 

“Now that is amazing,” Peter informed Stiles, equally proud of him.

“I will pretend that I did it to test my abilities,” Stiles began, tilting his head down and looking at Peter through his lashes. “But in all honesty, I just wanted them healed so you and I can play with them.”

That made Peter’s brow twitch up and a lecherous smile spread across his face. "Is that so?" he purred, before he set the first aid kit down and pulled Stiles closer, turning and sitting him up on the tattoo table.

He pressed his nose against Stiles’s neck, taking a deep breath of his scent and letting it warm him from the inside out. Stiles relaxed, and Peter felt him go loose against his hands. He nuzzled his skin, and he tipped his head up and captured his lips with his own. He only lingered long enough to pull a soft moan from Stiles, before he started to mouth his way down.

He started with the right nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue across it and smiling a little as Stiles gasped. He pressed his lips against the sensitive pink skin and gave it a suck. Stiles put his hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He grabbed one of the balls of the bar and tugged, and Stiles groaned, pushing his chest forward.

Peter shifted his hands and splayed them across Stiles’s back, holding him as he switched his attention to his other nipple. By the time he'd licked, kissed and nipped at it, Stiles was letting out tiny noises through his parted lip.

He looked up and found Stiles’s cheeks flushed pink. "How does it feel?" he asked, bringing his hand around to thumb a spit damp nipple. "Are they more sensitive now?"

Stiles nodded, sucking at his bottom lip and looking a bit blissed out. "Yeah. It feels so good," he said, his hand flexing against Peter’s scalp.

Peter glanced down and wasn't surprised to find Stiles’s dick filled out and ruining the line of his pants. "How about I suck you off?" he suggested, before he nosed at Stiles’s jaw. "My perfect Stiles."

"Yeah," Stiles breathed, putting his head back and swallowing. Then he made a dismissive wave toward the front of the store.

Peter glanced over and watched as the sign on the door flipped to closed and all the blinds flipped down to shut out the outside word. "Useful," he remarked, before he started to tug at the front of Stiles’s pants, freeing his cock. He pulled his wheeled stool closer with this foot and swallowed Stiles’s cock as he sat down.

Stiles let out a sharp noise, burying his other hand in Peter’s hair. He tugged, and Peter moaned around his dick. He didn't bother to tease, not after he'd licked at those nipples for such a long time. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks, and bobbed his head, swirling his tongue against the head on every upstroke.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, tightening his hands in Peter’s hair. Then again, with more feeling, "Fuck!" He leaned over Peter's head, pawing at his shoulders and scratching him lightly through the soft fabric of his v-neck.

Peter loved it.

Stiles came with a cry, and Peter swallowed down everything he had to give, sucking the come right out of him like he was thirsty for it. When Stiles was done and started to go soft, Peter kept lapping at him, just a tiny bit cruel. He smiled as Stiles let out a squeaky laugh and pushed at his head.

“Stop it, you jerk,” Stiles sighed at him when he pulled back. “Now get up here and kiss me.”

Peter stood, taking Stiles’s lips for his own. After a minute they changed places, and Peter cackled as Stiles started giving his Prince Albert the same attention his nipples had gotten, before he gasped when Stiles hooked the ring with his tongue and tugged.

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be so many one shots in this universe. This one is one of five ideas. Bookmark the series for notifications!
> 
> If you have any (small) ideas, feel free to share them here or at my [tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
